Take Tamera on a date: The interactive story
In a very famous game called Final Fantasy Seven, there a point in the game where you can take one of the female characters out on a date. The girl is chosen on how you treat the female characters. (Like if you’re very polite and good to the women you get Aeris, if you’re good but not super you get Tifa, if you’re ok you get Yuffie, and if you’re a complete asshole you get Barret) I decided I will do something similar to that, but with Tamera and the dudes from DBZ XD God I’m a loser Please click on who Tamera will go with *Trunks *Gohan *Vegeta *Goku *Videl *Kibito Trunks Trunks, sitting in the hotel room, heard a slight knocking at his door. “Hey Trunks, you free?” a voice cried out. “Yeah” he said. “Come on in” The door opened, and Tamera walked in, in slightly different outfit than usual. Her hair was neater than usual; she wore pink boots, a very light blue and magenta kimono with light pink sleeves and wore golden bracelets on both her arms. “Hi Trunks.” She cheerfully said. “Wow..you look different” he said, slightly blushing. “Well cuz I wanted to ask you something” Tamera then looked down, and then looked up again. “Trunks…do you mind if we go on a date?” she then turned bright red. “Uhh…sure…” he said. “Yay!!” Tamera cried. She then jumped behind Trunks and began pushing over to the door. “I know just the place to go!” “Woah, slow down!” Trunks jokingly cried. After a little time of flying, the two got to what looked like a theater. They both walked in, when suddenly.. “Congratulations!!” a man from the staff cried. “You two are 100th couple tonight! You’ll be the leads in the play tonight!” “Wait…couple?” Trunks said. “YAY!!” Tamera cried. “C’mon Trunks, this’ll be fun!!” The two got on the stage, and the narrator spoke out. “A terrible fate has befallen a kingdom!! The evil dragon king Ganondorf has kidnapped Princess Aeris! What will become of her? WAIT! Here comes the brave hero, Edward Elric!!” The spotlight then lighted up on Trunks, and then a soldier walked in. “Oh, you must be the brave hero, Edward!!” the soldier cried. “Uhh…” Trunks quietly said. “Hey, faggy hair!” the soldier whispered to Trunks. “It’s your line dumbass!” “Oh!” Trunks cried. “Uh, yeah! I am Edward!!” “Good” the soldier then stood up. “Now, if you want to save Aeris, we must go speak…with the king!!” Then suddenly, a big man came in with a wizard besides him. “Oh, Edward!!” The king cried. “I’m over-joy to see you!!” “Hi…?” Trunks said. “Please!” The king cried. “I beg of you!! Save my beloved Aeris!!” “…Sure…” “But the way you are now, you cannot win! So you must talk to the Soldier or the wizard!!” “Ok…” Which will Trunks go with? ► The''' soldier' ► The 'wizard' 'The soldier' Trunks walked over to the soldier in the shining armor. “I am the great soldier, Roy Mustang!!” the soldier cried. “What do you wish to know?” ► 'The princess's bra size' ► 'Ganondorf's weakness' 'The Wizard' Trunks walked over to the wizard in green robes. “I am the wizard Han-Solo!!” the wizard cried. “KAMEHAME-HAN SOLO!!” Jimmykiller yelled in the audience. “YEAH JIMMEH” Kibito yelled. “Uhh…” the wizard said. “Anyway..what do you wish to know?!” ►'Ganondorf's weakness' ►'Where Master Roshi keeps his porn' 'The princess's bra size' “Tell me…the princess’s bra size!!” Trunks jokingly cried. “YEAH! TELL US!!” Master Roshi yelled from the audience. “OLD KAI GETTING HORNY NOW!!” Old Kai yelled. “What the hell…?” The soldier said. “I don’t know! Why would I?!” “TRUNKS!!!!” Tamera screamed, running onto the stage. “How dare you ask for my bra size!!!” “Sorry. Nimbus.69 made me do it” Trunks said. “So she did?!” Tamera then flew out of this story and into Nimbus’s house. “What the hell?!” Nimbus yelled while drawing SSJ Tamera. “Tamera?!” “Yeah!! You’re gonna die for killing me off in Wrath of Buu!!” Tamera then teleported behind Nimbus and snapped her neck. With that, since Tamera was made by Nimbus, Tamera also died. So since you choose this option for the bra size, YOU KILLED NOT ONLY ME, BUT MY MOST BELOVED OC! YOU BASTARD!! 'Where Master Roshi keeps his porn' "Um…tell me where Master Roshi keeps his porn!!” Trunks jokingly yelled. "HEY! THAT’S PERSONAL STUFF YOU BASTARD!!” Master Roshi yelled from the audience. "What the hell?!” the wizard yelled. “Who’s Master Roshi?!” “TRUNKS YOU IDIOT YOU MESSED THE WHOLE DAMN THING UP!!” Tamera yelled, running on stage. “T-T-Tamera! It…it was just a joke!!” Trunks nervously said. "I’LL SHOW YOU A JOKE!!” Tamera then punched Trunks right in the gut, knocking him out. "OH MY GOD TRUNKS!!” Bulma yelled in the audience. “He’ll be fine; after all Tamera is a girl who should be making me dinner” Vegeta said. “HAI TAMERA” little Trunks yelled. And so the date ended there. Tamera then committed suicide by having Buu stab her; she then turned into some weird pearl. 'Ganondorf’s weakness' “What do you wish to know!” “Uhh…Ganondorf’s weakness!!” Trunks cried. “Oh, the weakness huh?” The speaker then pondered for some time, and then “The weakness is…TRUE LOVE! Yes! The power of pure epic love!” Then suddenly, Ganondorf rode in on his scary looking horse, holding onto the princess by her waist. “I am the evil dragon Ganondorf!!” he yelled. “So we finally meet Edward!” He threw the princess on the ground. “I have not harmed the princess very much. I have been waiting for you!! NOW DIE!!” “Oh no!!” The announcer cried. “What shall we do!!” “Tell us hero!!” the king cried. “Who is your enemy?!” “Well…” Trunks thought for a minute. Who is the enemy? ►'The The Princess' ► 'The soldier' ► 'The king' ► 'Ganondorf' 'The princess' “What?!” Tamera yelled. “Why am I YOUR enemy?! I once saved your life by cutting 18’s hair!! I ALMOST GOT MURDERED FOR THAT AND I MADE YOU GO SSJ2 AT ONE POINT IN ANOTHER FANFIC!!!!” “Uh Tamera!” Trunks nervously yelled. “Let’s talk about this!!” Tamera then walked to Trunks, and turning SSJ, knocked him out. “Hey!” Ganondorf yelled. “PAY ATTENTION TAH ME!” “Shut the hell up you freak!!” Tamera then jumped up and punched the actor right in the face, throwing him off the stage. “Well…what a strong princess indeed!!” the narrator said, nervous. “Uhh…the end I guess?” The curtain than closed, ending the play with a strange ending. 'The soldier' Who is your enemy? “Wait…what?” the soldier said. “He is?!” Tamera screamed. “NO WAI! He’s the real bad guy!!” Tamera then ran over to the soldier and knocked him out. “Well…that was interesting…” Trunks said. Yeah this part was pretty rushed xD 'The king' “Umm…the king is!” Trunks cried. “Wait…I am?!” the king cried.”NOOO I HAVE FAILED MY DUTIES AS KING!! I will now end it here…” the king then took out a fake gun and shot himself threw the head and fell down, playing dead. “NO FATHER!!” Tamera yelled. “Damn it Trunks!! Now this actor is dead and it’s your entire fault!” “YES! Now that the king is gone, I can rule this kingdom!!” The dragon roared. “oh hell no!!” Tamera yelled, jumping up and knocking the dragon out. “Yay I win!!” she cheerfully cried. “Yay Tamer- I mean Princess Aeris!!” Trunks cried. “Well….this was an interesting play…” Gohan said, who was taking a girl named Videl on a date. “She’s a tough girl indeed…” Videl nervously said. 'Ganondorf' “My enemy is Ganon of course!!” Trunks yelled. “Of course I am!!” Ganon then roared in a loud roar. “Remember Edward, the weakness is love!!” the king cried. “Right!” Trunks then walked over to the princess Tamera and, holding her hand, kissed her hand. “Trun- I mean, Edward…” Tamera nervously said, blushing. “NOOOOOOOOOOOO” The dragon screamed. “THE POWER OF CHEESY LOVE!!” Suddenly, Ganon fell down to the ground, dead. “Yes!” the king cried, “Love…has triumphed!!” “Yay!!” Tamera cried. “Now let’s go eat cuz I’m hungry!!” “Yes!!” the king cried. “Let us celebrate!!” the curtain then closed, ending the play happily. How did the date continue? That’s up to you to decide… 'Gohan' Gohan, sitting in his room reading a book, heard a knock on the door. “Come on in” he cried. The door opened, and Tamera, who was wearing a red and yellow kimono with light brown baggy pants and maroon boots, walked in. Her hair was also a bit neater than usual. “Oh...” Gohan said. “H-Hi Tamera…” Gohan then began blushing. “Hi Gohan…” Tamera said. She then began somewhat blushing. “Gohan…I wanted to ask you something for a little while…” “What?” Gohan asked. “G-Gohan…will you…go on a…a date with me?” Gohan looked at Tamera, wide eyed. “You…you mean it?!” Gohan cried. “Yeah” “I thought you were with Future Trunks…” “He kept freaking out when he saw an android phone, so we had to break up…so since I’m a bit lonely…I was wondering if we could go out. “But you’re three years older than me!” “Hey! Some 51 year old man married a 16 year old! Don’t think our age difference is major!” “Well…okay!” Gohan then walked out of his house holding Tamera’s hand. “So where to?” “I heard of a nice theater in West City that’s showing a play tonight. You wanna go see it?” “Yeah, sure!!” After a short flight, the two got to the theater, and when they walked in… “Congratulations!!” a member of the staff cried. “You two are the 100th couple tonight, and will be playing the main roles in tonight’s play!!” “Wait, but we don’t even have a script! How do we do it?!” Gohan cried. “Don’t worry!” the staff member said. “They’ll just play along with you!” “Well…okay…I guess we can do it” Gohan said. “C’mon Gohan!” Tamera cried. “This’ll be fun!!” She then grabbed Gohan’s hand and ran to the stage with him. The narrator then spoke out. “A terrible fate has befallen a peaceful friendly kingdom…Princess Daisy was kidnapped by the evil Dragon King, George Bush!! What will become of her?...WAIT! He appears, the legendary hero: Roy Mustang!!” The center stage light then lighted down on Gohan. A soldier then walked up to him. “Oh, you must be the hero Roy!!” the soldier cried. “Umm…” Gohan said, getting stage fright. “Yo, spiky freak!” the soldier mumbled. “It’s your line!” “Oh yeah!!” Gohan cried. “Yes! I am Roy! I am awesome and I shot fire out of my gloves!!” “Umm…okay…anyway, we must go speak with the king to learn more about Daisy!” A king then cheerfully jumped on the stage, with Gohan walking over to him. “Oh!” he cried. “You must be the hero Roy!!” “Umm…yes!” Gohan cried. “YES I AM!” “Please, I’m begging you! Save my young Daisy!!” “I will do that will all my power!” “But you cannot fight Bush the way you are now…you must speak with the soldier or the wizard!!” “Hmm…” Gohan thought for a second. Who will Gohan speak with? ► 'The soldier' ► 'The Wizard' 'The soldier' Gohan decided to walk over to the soldier and ask for his advice. “It is I!” The soldier cried. “The great Billy-Bitch cakes!! What do you wish to know?” ►George Bush’s weakness ► 'When Tamera will have her next period' 'The Wizard' Gohan decided to walk over to the wizard and ask for his advice. “It is I!” the wizard cried. “The great Ventus! What do you wish to know?” ►George Bush’s weakness ►'Whether or not Cell has the PERFECT crotch' 'When Tamera will have her next period' “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST ASK FOR?!” Tamera screamed off stage. “Uh…nothing!!!” Gohan nervously cried. “Oh, I don’t think it was NOTHING!!”Tamera yelled. “I think you just asked for when I would get my next period you creep!! I’LL SHOW YOU A PERIOD!! WOMAN BLOOD GO!!!” then suddenly, blood shot out of Tamera’s crotch, burning a hole in the floor. The blood then flew over to Gohan and badly burnt his body. “That’s why you should use tampons…” Bulma, who was in the audience, said. “Well…that was interesting…” Master Roshi said. 'Whether or not Cell has the PERFECT crotch' “MAI BOI” the king said. “CELL’S PERFECT CROTCH IS WHAT ALL YAOI-FAN GIRLS STRIVE FUR!” “I JUST WUNDER WHAT TRUNKS IS UP TO!” MEANWHILE… “Trunks…” 'Sammy said, lying in bed with him. “I’m pregnant…” … … … '''“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” '''Trunks screamed out, shattering every window in the entire bulding. Start Over? ►Yes' ►No ►'U MAD?' *SAMMY IS NOT MY CHARACTER. She belongs to 'This very wonderful artist. Please check her out: she’s an awesome artist and Sammy is a great (but sorta confusing) character. '''George Bush's weakness "Lemme see…” the person you choose pondered for some time, and then... "The weakness is…LOVE! Yes! It must be! Pure beautiful love!!” Then suddenly, the evil George Bush flew in, holding onto the princess. "It is i!” he yelled. “The evil Dragon, George Bush!! I have not harmed the princess; I have been waiting for YOU Roy!!” "Please!” the princess cried. “Save me hero!!” she then turned to the dragon. “Psst, like that?” “Oh no!!” the king cried. “What shall we do?!” “Tell us hero!” the wizard cried. “Who is your enemy?!” Gohan wondered for a little while Who is your enemy? ►'The princess' ►The king ►Tacos ►George Bush 'The Princess ' “Wait WHAT?!” Tamera yelled. “Why am I your enemy?!” “Because the person reading this picked this option. “THAT BASTARD!!” Suddenly, Tamera jumped out of your computers and kicked you all in the gut. “I’m not the enemy! I die saving the world!!! I’M PERMENTALY DEAD IN TH WRATH OF BUU FOR THE FUTURE OF EARTH!!” “Oh yeah she died!!” SSJ4 Vegito said in the audience. “NO TAMERA WHY” Trunks yelled in the audience. Start Over ►Yes ►No ►'RAINBOW MONKEYS WE LOVE YOU' 'The king' “I AM THE BAD GUY?!” The king cried. “No! How can this be?! I’ve been betraying my kingdom this whole time!!” “Wow!!” the soldier cried. “What a plot twist!!” “OMGWTFHAX” Goku yelled in the audience. “NOOO HOW CAN THIS BE FATHER?!” the princess cried. “I AM SORRY MY DAUGHTER…I SHALL NOW END IT HERE FOR YOU ALL…” the king then pulled out a fake knife and actingly slit his throat. “NO FATHER!!!” The princess screamed. Start over? ►'Yes' ►No '''► ''Look at a pic of Bulma's tits 'Tacos' “NOOO THE TACOS!!! WHY HAVE MY LOYAL TACOS BETRYAED MY KINGDOM!! WHHHHHYYYY!!!” The king screamed falling to his knees. "No…WHY THE TACOS?!” the princess cried, tears flooding out of here eyes. "NO MY LOYAL ALLIES HAVE BEEN EXPOSED!! I MUST RETREAT!!” George Bush cried, grabbing the princess and flying away. ►'Yes' ► No ►I LIKE TRAINS :3 'George Bush' “Remember Roy!” the king cried. “Only love can defeat George!!” “Yes!” Roy then walked over to the princess, and holding her hand, kissed her on the check, causing Tamera to blush beyond brightly. “NOOOOOOOOO” The dragon screamed. “THE POWER OF LOVE…MY ONLY WEAKNESS!!!” suddenly, George fell down, dead. “Yes!” the king cried. “Love…has prevailed! Now let us go celebrate!!” with that, the curtain closed, and the audience cheered for the happy ending. How did the rest of the date go? That’s up for you to decide…I think they both decided to watch Ghost Hunters that night, cuz that show kicks @$$ 'Goku' Goku was lying in bed, resting up after some training, when he heard a slight knocking at his door. “Who’s there?” he cried. “Me, Tamera” a girl’s voice said. “Oh hey Tamera common in!!” Goku cheerfully cried. The door opened, and Tamera walked in. She wore a light red kimono with a purple edging and wore white baggy pants with brown boots. Her hair was still the messy hair it always was. “Hi Goku!” Tamera cheerfully said. "Hi Tamera!!” Goku cheerfully replied. “Hey Goku I was wondering…” “What?” "Do you…wanna hang out a bit tonight?” "Huh? Why can’t ya hang out with Gohan or Trunks?” “Well your wife is pestering Gohan to do his homework, and Trunks is busy getting killed by Cell, so I’m a bit lonely tonight.” "Well…sure!!” Goku then cheerfully got up. “So where to?” "I was thinking a nice theater in west City. There showing a play tonight I think you’ll like.” “Well okay! Let’s go!” After a very short flight, the two got the play. Once they walked in… “Congratulations!!” A member of the staff cried. “You two are the 100th couple!! You will be the two main roles in tonight’s play!!” “Oh we’re not a couple; we’re just friends” Tamera said. "TOO BAD YOU’RE DOING IT ANYWAY” The staff member then grabbed them both by their hair and dragged them onto the stage. “Well, okay!!!” Goku cheerfully cried. Once the two were on the stage, the narrator spoke out. “A terrible fate has befallen a gentle kingdom…princess Kairi was just kidnapped by the evil Dragon Edward Cullen! What will become of her? WAIT!! A hero emerges from the shadows! Yes! The hero Sora comes!!” The main light then focused on Goku. “Umm….my name’s not Sora” Goku said. “My name is Goku!” “You idiot!!” Tamera whispered off stage to him. “Your name is Sora for now!!” “OH OKAY!” Gouk cheerfully yelled. “Um, yes I am Sora!!” Then suddenly, a soldier walked on the stage. “Oh, you must be the legendary hero, Sora!!” the soldier cried. “Um, yeah I guess so!!” “Please, I know with my heart, please save Kairi-sama!” “Um…sure!” “But now, we must speak with DEH KING!” Suddenly, a very fat man in a blue robe walked in. “Wow, he’s fat!!” Goku jokingly cried. “HEY I’M NOT FAT I’M BIG BONED!!” he yelled. “Anyway…I am the king!! I’m begging you Sora, please save my Kairi!!” “Uh, sure! Can’t be too hard!!” “But you cannot defeat Edward Cullen the way you are now…so you must talk with the Wizard or the Soldier!!” “But I was told to talk with you…” "WELL GO SPEAK WITH ONE OF THEM NOW” “Uhh…sure!!” Goku then wondered over who he will speak too.. Who will Goku speak with? ►'The soldier' ►'The wizard' 'The soldier' Goku decided to go over to the soldier. "It is I!!” the soldier cried. “Torunksu!! What do you wish to learn?” ►Edward Cullen’s weakness ►'Where the princess keeps her panties' 'The Wizard' Goku decided to speak with the wizard. “It is I!” he cried, “The great Bejita! What do you wish to know?” ►Edward Cullen’s weakness ►'What Nira's underwear smells like' 'Where the princess keeps her panties' “GOKU YOU SICK MOTHER F*CKER!!!” Tamera screamed, running over to Goku and punching him in the gut. “WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!” “I just wondered where you keep those funny looking hat thingys…” Goku timidly said. Tamera looked wide-eyed for a minute, and then sighed and face palmed. “Ok you know what Goku?” she said. “What?” "...I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS” she then suddenly pulled out a needle. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEEDLE!!!!” Goku screamed, flying out of the building. “GET YOUR MONKEY ASS OVER HERE!!” Tamera screamed, flying after him. “The hell…?” Cell said in the audience. “OH DAT GOKU!” Start over? ►Yes ► HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT'S A DINAASSSSOUUURRR CHEESE AND RICE WTF ~♪ 'What Nira’s underwear smells like' “YOU SICK FREAK!!!” Ms.Bulma screamed in the audience. Nira, who was next to her, blushed beyond brightly. “Goku, what the hell dude?!” Trunks yelled in the audience. “I don’t remember him being THAT gross…” Sammy said. “Goku I recommend you run like hell; MS.BULMA IS GONNA KILL YOU!” Nimbus.69 typed on her computer. “How are you talking to me…?” Goku asked. “I’m writing this thing; I could easily write you out!!” “Well, ok! But I don’t see why I should be scared of a random voice from nowhere…” “CURSE YOU GOKU” “Ahh breaking the fourth wall” Ssj4Vegito said. “Nimbus’s best talent” Start over? ►Yes ►Look at an image that totaly horrified Nimbus when she first saw it but now she can look at it like its nothing No but seriously I was like frozen with shock for about 10 minutes after watching that episode. I’M JUST THAT MUCH OF A LOSER XD Poor kid :P Edward Cullen’s weakness Category:Story invented by Nimbus.69 Category:Comedy Category:Interactive